Lullaby
by jamiecate812
Summary: Killian walks in on a sweet mother daughter moment. Captain Swan one-shot.
When Emma found out she was pregnant to say she was shocked was an understatement. It's not that she wasn't happy, God, she was thrilled, but her immediate thought had been about Killian and how he would react to this news. _Would he be okay with this? Happy? Upset?_ All of these questions and hesitations flooded through her mind. They'd only been together for a short time, and yet they'd been through so much. Elsa and the Snow Queen; The Queens of Darkness; her becoming the Dark One and Hook following shortly after, and then- the Underworld…,God, the Underworld. She couldn't think about that again. He had gone through so much pain, they both had. And now…now they were going to be parents.

Emma had almost vomited when she told Killian about the pregnancy. They had planned a quiet evening on the Jolly Roger complete with Granny's takeout for dinner. They sat and talked, enjoying each other's company for a long while before finally opening the take out bags to start eating. That's when it all came up, quite literally in fact. As soon as Emma had caught a whiff of onion rings all the food she'd had earlier that day came shooting up her throat. Emma rushed to find the nearest trash can and emptied the contents of her stomach into it. Killian's face had been that of shock at first before quickly turning into that of horror. He rushed over to Emma's side and held her hair. As soon as she had finished vomiting, he lifted her chin so that their eyes met. She sat down and he offered her a sip of his ginger ale. When she was finished, he asked her what was going on and he wouldn't back down until she told him the truth.

Killian's initial reaction was one of disbelief, but quickly turned into one of pure joy and jubilation. Killian had picked her up and spun her around, fusing their lips together in a searing kiss. He was Happy. The nervousness in Emma's stomach settled a bit as Killian gently set her down, "I don't want to hurt our little pirate or princess." He had said.

 ** _10 Months Later_**

Killian rolled over in bed and glanced at the clock.

 ** _3:18am_**

Letting out a long sigh he rolled back over to wrap his arm around his sleep blonde beauty and nestle his face into her hair. Except, she wasn't there. The bed next to him was vacant but still warm, indicating Emma hadn't been gone for long. He sat up and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, stretching and yawning as he pulled the covers back. He slipped on his slippers (they were pirate ships, Emma had thought that was funny when she saw them in the store last winter and it was a miracle she could find a pair in his size) and made his way to their bedroom door. He was halfway down the hallway when he heard the muffled hums of his wife from the room at the end. Of course, she was in their daughter Ava's room.

Killian continued to pad down the hall, being as quiet as possible as not to alert his girls of his presence. He cracked the door just enough to see Emma rocking back and forth in the rocking chair holding their 3 month old infant daughter in her arms and humming. Emma was humming a lullaby to their little girl and Killian felt his heart swell to the point where he was sure it would burst.

Emma continued to rock back and forth humming and stroking Ava's head while placing feather light kisses in her hair. Emma was such an amazing mother and every time Killian saw her interact with their daughter he fell more and more hopelessly in love with her. Killian adored his girls. They were his whole world, his life, his reason to get up each morning. He could stand there and watch them all night.

Killian was broken out of his trance when he heard Emma's humming turn into lyrical song, her voice was soft and soothing.

 _Baby mine don't you cry. Baby mine dry your eyes._

 _Rest your head close to my heart, never, to part baby of mine._

 _Little one, when you play, don't you mind what they say._

 _Let those eyes sparkle and shine, never a tear, baby of mine._

He stood in amazement as he listened to his wife sing a soft lullaby. Ava's head rested against Emma's heart; their heart; the heart they now shared. Killian placed his hand on his chest and felt the content *thump, thump, thump* of their heart beating together. He leaned against the door frame, his eyes drifting shut. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he continued to listen to the singing coming from inside the nursery. He could see his little girl's smile and hear her tiny baby gurgles in his head. He envisioned her sweet little dimples on her cheeks and saw her bright sparkling green eyes that she inherited from Emma. The way they shone with tears when she was upset and how heartbroken he feels every time she cries.

 _From your head down to your toes, you're not much goodness knows._

 _But you're so precious to me, sweet as can be, baby of mine._

 _All of those people who scold you, what they give just for the right to hold you._

Killian's memories of the day Ava was born hit him all at once and his heart fluttered. It was a cold and rainy March day when Emma had gone into labor and he remembered being a nervous wreck. He tried his best to stay calm for Emma, but she knew when someone wasn't telling the truth. Her "superpower", she liked to call it. She stopped him, placed his hand on her stomach and looked up at him with a soft smile. Killian looked down at the place where his child was living and he felt her move; he had felt her move before, but this time it was different, this time she it was like she was telling him she was coming and he was ready. A tear had escaped from his eye then and Emma reached up to brush it away with her thumb.

She was the most precious thing he'd ever seen in his life. Her ten tiny fingers and ten tiny toes filled him with such love that he didn't even know how to process all of it. He would protect this precious child for the rest of his life and lay down his life for her.

Killian didn't know how much time had passed when he finally opened his eyes to the peacefulness of their house. The singing had stopped and Emma was now standing in the door way giving him a questioning look. When she finally spoke it was soft as not to wake the baby she had just put back to sleep.

"How long have you been standing here, Killian?" she asked.

"Honestly Swan, I haven't the slightest idea," Killian began. "Long enough to hear that beautiful melody you were singing to that precious daughter of ours."

"She was fussing, I didn't mean to wake you. I'm sorry." She started to apologize.

"Emma…" he took her into his arms and she laid her head on his shoulder. "Don't ever be sorry for singing. Your voice is so beautiful I could listen to it forever and never get tired of it," Killian confessed. "I love you, sweetheart."

"Well then, how about I take you back to our room and I'll sing to you until you fall back asleep?" Emma suggested.

"I'd love that. Lead the way my baby mine." He said.

Emma rolled her eyes and led him to their bedroom closing the door behind them.


End file.
